The Storm
by vinur1996
Summary: Glenn can't sleep because of a storm and seeks shelter in Daryl's tent. Not Slash!


Living in Georgia should have made him used to any kind of weather. But he was not in his apartment, he was not behind safe walls, under a warm blanket and lying in a soft bed.

He was in a tent. He was sleeping in a sleeping bag, and because he had accidently spilled soup over his cot (Carol was far from happy, and was still trying to clean it), he had to sleep on the hard ground. Now hard, wet ground.

Glenn had been trying to fall asleep for almost two hours. But the storm had kept him awake. He was sure the rest of the camp was sound asleep. But no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to fall asleep, mostly because he was sure that the second he would, the tent would rip up from the ground and he would fly all across Georgia.

He had to get somewhere safe. He couldn't sleep in the farm house, that was over stepping boundaries. The RV was full because Carl and T-dog decided to sleep in there the second Daryl had told them there was going to be a storm tonight. Shane had been acting weird ever since he returned from the high school without Otis. Lori wouldn't be happy if he decided to join her and Rick, she was still pissed at him for telling Maggie that she was pregnant.

And that only left… Daryl. Of course the hunter would not be greeting him with open arms and hot tea, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? The worst that could happen is that he would say no, he wouldn't punch him or anything. Although he wasn't really sure, Dixon was really unpredictable.

Another heavy wind went thru camp and shook Glenn's tent. That was the final straw, he had to ask him before his tent would end up in Florida.

With shaking hands, Glenn turned on his flashlight and tried to locate his sneakers. After putting on his shoes and a sweater he slowly opened the tent and stepped out.

When Glenn was six his dad had been working in their garage, while there was a storm outside. Glenn had repeatedly asked his mom if he could show his dad the new drawing that he had just made but his mom always told him no, and continued to clean the house.

After several minutes of pacing in front of the front door Glenn had decided that it would be safe for him to walk to the garage by himself, it was after all, only a few steps away from the front door.

So after making sure that his mom wasn't able to see him, Glenn slowly opened the front door and stepped outside into the storm.

The wind was much stronger than Glenn's small body could handle and after dropping his drawing, Glenn was holding for dear life onto the white picket fence in front of his house.

Finally his dad came to his rescue after hearing Glenn's desperate calls for help and Glenn had always been afraid of walking outside while there was a storm ever since.

But now Glenn had no choice but to suck it up and walk across camp where Daryl's tent was. But he was freezing, he was only wearing a t-shirt, a hoodie, a pair of shorts and old sneakers that Glenn had usually thrown away long time ago if it weren't for the apocalypse, but today there was no time to be picky.

Speaking of being picky, few weeks ago, if someone had told Glenn that he would be seeking shelter in Daryl Dixon's tent he would have probably laughed. But the storm was more terrifying than Dixon so when Glenn slowly opened Daryl's tent (it wasn't like he could knock), he was only panicking a little.

"Daryl?" Glenn whispered once he had stepped into the tent.

"Dar-"Glenn let out a yelp once he found someone grab him from behind and put him in a chokehold.

"Who the fuck is this?" Daryl growled from behind him. Glenn was struggling to breathe but still managed to choke out a few words.

"G-Glenn, its Glenn." Glenn was gasping for air when Daryl finally let him go. He rubbed his neck, he would probably have a faint bruise in the morning.

"What the hell are you man? A fucking ninja?" Glenn asked and continued to rub his neck.

"The fuck are you doing in here china-man?" Daryl hissed. "_Korean" _Glenn corrected in his head but figured it would be better not to say it out loud, he didn't want to make the already pissed off redneck any angrier.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So? You figured you would come over here and we would have a fucking sleep over?" Daryl asked. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, Glenn thought.

"No I was just wondering if-"

"If what?" Daryl cut him off.

"If I could sleep here tonight. B-Because storms really scare me, and and my tent isn't really strong. And yours is stronger and I you are probably too heavy to make it blow away-"

"Are you calling me fat?" Daryl hissed and Glenn's eyes widened.

"No No, it's just that-"Glenn panicked but Daryl cut him off again.

"Relax China-man, I'm only fucking with you. And No. You cannot sleep here tonight." Daryl said and lied back onto his makeshift bed, which consisted of rolled up blankets and pillows. Glenn felt a little disappointed and let out a sigh.

"Please, you won't even know I'm here." Glenn pleaded. He couldn't see Daryl's face because his back was facing him, but he knew that he was frowning.

"Fine" Daryl barked after a few minutes of tense silence. Daryl turned around so he was facing Glenn.

"But if you touch me, or even come near me, I will cut off your dick and feed it to the walkers, understood?" Daryl warned. Glenn swallowed hard and nodded. Daryl lied back down on his side and went back to sleep while Glenn still stood on the tent floor.

"Do you have an extra blanket or something?" Glenn asked. He didn't think about bringing his own and there was no way he was going back out in that storm.

Daryl mumbled something under his breath and threw Glenn an old blanket.  
"Now go to fucking sleep" He barked. Glenn smiled and lied down on the tent floor with the blanket on top of him. At least now he felt a little bit safer.

Daryl woke up with something warm next to him. He wasn't sure if it was a blanket or not but it was very soft. But he didn't care and snuggled closer to it but his eyes snapped open when he felt the warm and soft thing tense up.

_Oh shit, oh fuck. This is bad, this is really really bad. Oh my penis. He's going to cut it off._  
Glenn thought when he saw Daryl's eyes snap open. Glenn must have snuggled next to Daryl in his sleep and now he was going to get killed because of it.

" .FUCK!?" Carol heard Daryl yell from his tent. The whole group was sitting by the campfire eating breakfast, except Glenn and Daryl. But they all stopped what they were doing and looked at Daryl's tent when they heard him yell.

"Oh shit." Glenn yelped and tried to stand up, but Daryl was quicker on his feet than Glenn thought was possible and before Glenn had fully progressed that was happening, Daryl had grabbed the back of his shirt.

Lately Rick had seen a lot of weird things. But he never expected to see Daryl Dixon actually _throw _Glenn out of his tent. What the hell was Glenn even doing in there in the first place?

"You better stay the hell away from me and my tent if you know what's best for you!" Daryl growled and then walked back into his tent.

The whole group stood with mouths agape and stared at Glenn, who was still lying on the ground, waiting for an explanation.

"What? Never seen Daryl throw anyone out of his tent before?" Glenn said, clearly embarrassed. He slowly scrambled to his feet and awkwardly walked past Shane and Dale who were still staring at Glenn, unable to say a word.


End file.
